The Lightning Beast's Fall
by 37Penship Beatrice
Summary: AU. In his professional boxing career, his hand and eye coordination were impeccable. His movement and footwork were fluid and swift. His fists... were undetectable, precise, and powerful that one direct hit from his uppercut was a direct K.O. He was both feared yet admired in the boxing world. He was known as The Lightning Beast; He seemed invincible, and untouchable... until.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all properties rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima. Some OOC.**

 **Rated M for scenes of violence, language, and some mature content.**

 ***I'm not a medical professional so any medical information used is meant for dramatization. I've written this for fun, so the information may not be accurately represented. Please feel free in correcting me if any information is wrong (both medical and boxing terms) although I do try* Have fun reading :)**

* * *

 **Laxus**

* * *

"Hello Mr. Dreyar, my name is Mirajane Strauss I'll be your nurse for the day." The young woman said in a very sweet and soft voice. The blonde hair man looked at the nurse, she was attractive he couldn't deny the fact. Her sleek white hair was pulled in a ponytail, with a few strands framing her face, she had beautiful round sapphire eyes, and she wore a pink nurse outfit. However, she was no different from all the others. His mere response was a gruff sound. "I heard from Dr. Fernandes that you had a concussion, along with minor and major injuries." Miss Strauss took his vital signs, she wrapped the blood pressure band on his left upper arm, and placed the thermometer in his mouth. She wrote down his results, "Well everything looks fine, how are you feeling?" She took off the blood pressure band off, and thermometer.

"Fine." Laxus lied, his head was throbbing and overall he felt his body and bones were bruised.

"You're not just saying that to get me out of your hair?" She asked searching him with her vivid blue eyes.

"Like I said, I'm fine."

"Well unless you tell me otherwise, I won't provide any medicine to a patient who feels fine." She flashed a mischief smile, "If you ever need anything just push that button." Then she just left the room with her ponytail swishing back and forth. Scratch that, she wasn't like the others. The others always tried to small talk him, and sometimes even tried flirting with him, or at least give him the darn medicine to soothe the pain. He let out a frustrated sigh. How did he get in this condition? From his memory of the Boxing tournament, he won, so why did he the Lightning Beast fall? His silence however was drown when Evergreen, his manager entered the room, "Laxus! Would you believe it they wouldn't let me in until now?! I'm so glad to see you're all right! Bixslow and your gramps are here too, but they're at the cafeteria getting some refreshments. Freed would've come, but he's busy keeping the paparazzi at bay! You absolutely look awful!" She hugged and squeezed him which caused Laxus to think every single swear word under the sun. If his gramps knew, he would've scrubbed Laxus' brain until each of his brain cells shined.

"Evergreen... get off me." He said in a warning tone.

"Sorry." Evergreen went to pull up a chair and sat down beside Laxus. "Seriously though, you need to learn to lighten up. Your face one day may permanently stay in that surly expression. It's rather unattractive."

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Laxus said clearly ignoring Evergreen's last comment.

"What is there to say? You pummeled your way to the top of the Boxing tournament! Nothing less than the Lightning Beast!" Evergreen said enthusiastically pumping her fists up and down.

"Great... I was more suggesting in why I'm here?"

"Oh..." Evergreen coughed and became serious, "I could literally kill you and kiss you at the same time. After the tournament we were all going to a bar to celebrate your victory. We were all laughing and cheering, then all of sudden you just ran into the streets! We thought you were running to your death, but we realized that you were trying to stop a baby's pram rolling into a incoming vehicle. It all happened so fast. You saved the baby's life, but..." Evergreen began to get teary eyed, "We thought we lost you, but, here you are! Still alive! It's a miracle!" Evergreen on impulse gave Laxus another hug forgetting on how much pain he was in, and this time all those swear words were in the air.

* * *

 **Mirajane**

* * *

When she saw his name on her next patient's list, and saw his condition... She knew exactly who she was dealing with, the Lightning Beast. She wasn't a fan and frankly never liked any sport that involved violence or any intention of inflicting harm to another human being. So, how did she know him? Well anyone who hasn't must've lived under a rock, because his face was everywhere! Television, live size cardboard posters in the athletic department, billboards... his face even got painted on a city bus once. Not to mention almost everyone in her life seems to be a huge fan of him. When she saw the blonde man in such a state, she had a mix sensation of pity and sympathy. His right arm and leg were broken; both in a cast, he had two shiners on both eyes, and he had a fractured rib... beep! Beep! Beep! She looked at her monitor, it was room 208... the Lightning Beast was calling for her. Swiftly, she took a morphine bottle, and a syringe with a needle. She was welcomed with Mr. Dreyar' colouful stream of words, and a woman with thick brunette hair clinging onto him... it was quite comical, but she kept her professional look. "I'm here, what would you like Mr. Dreyar?" Mirajane asked sweetly... although knowing for well what he wanted.

"****, I need that ******* morphine!" Mr. Dreyar called out. The woman let go of Mr. Dreyar and sat back down on her chair. She took her thick maroon framed glasses, breathed on the lens, and wiped the them with her business like suit.

"Of course." So, Mirajane proceeded in injecting the morphine in his IV. "There doesn't it feel much better?" The only answer she received was a gruff. "Well you better get use in seeing me, because I'll be checking up on you regularly." And she discarded the syringe and needle.

"Thank you!" The woman suddenly said before Mirajane started towards the door.

"For what?"

"For saving Laxus' life, I know he has a beast persona but deep, deep, _deep_ in his heart lies a softy... like a teddy bear." The woman said squeezing Mr. Dreyar's cheek. Observing his face, Mirajane can only imagine him in his own way telling the woman to bugger off.

"No worries, it's my job." Mirajane responded trying to keep a straight face, "Dr. Fernandes did the hard work, you should thank him when he comes in. I'll see you later." She said in a cheerful tune. She exit with a smile on her face, and she positioned herself back into her station. "Well, I see someone looks perky. Does it have anything to do with the hunk of a man in room 208?" Her colleague commented when she saw Mirajane's face. She had deep pink hair colour tied in two pigtails with navy-blue scrunchies, and her uniform was covered with different sizes of hearts.

"Sherry, I just witnessed the funniest thing." She reported, and the nurses nearby listened intently as Mirajane was telling her story to Sherry. The two laughed out loud.

"Do you think they're in love, love?" Sherry and Mirajane were good friends due to one common thing, romance. Mirajane couldn't help but be a matchmaker and Sherry was a hopeless romantic.

"Not in your definition, I sense they have a more brother and sister relationship. The way she teases him, and his tolerance level towards her shows... a deep and trusting connection, but not necessary romance." Mirajane explained while she shuffled some documents.

"Oh, but the love, love can blossom through and turn to love."

"Ladies, enough of the chitchat and get back to business." A nurse tutted at them as she came to collect some papers. She looked similar to Mirajane, except her face had sharper features, and she had a more sophisticated and mature look. She had her white hair tied in a lovely neat bun, and wore a blue and white uniform which showed some cleavage... she also had a tattoo of angel wings on her chest, so she was given the nickname, Angel.

"Come on Angel, lighten up a bit and feel the love, love."

"My name is Sorano, use it!" The woman shot at Sherry.

"Grouch!" Sherry retorted.

"Airhead!" Sarano retorted back. They both glared at each other... and were they growling? The tension, Mirajane thought could start an explosion, Sherry and Sorano share a love and hate friendship... something highly similar to two young men Mirajane knew too well. Except the two young men rather used their fists than just jabbed at each other with insults.

"Settle down ladies." A man with untidy blue hair wearing a doctor suit appeared in front of the nursing station. "The whole hospital can hear your little spat."

"Dr. Fernandes." Mirajane addressed the man, "Are you here to see Mr. Dreyar?"

"Yes, I would like his file please." He said holding out his hand, and Mirajane handed him the folder.

"Thank you." He analyzed the files while heading for room 208.

"He's so handsome." Sherry she swooned as Dr. Fernandes walked away.

"He's also married." Angel blatantly said deflating Sherry's dream bubbles, "He has a gold band wrapped around his ring finger. Besides, a man like that deserves a woman with intelligence and sophistication. See you later, ladies." Angel said saluting to her colleagues and walked off before Sherry caught hold the meaning of her last comment.

* * *

 **Laxus**

* * *

"She's my favourite nurse." Evergreen commented after Miss. Strauss left, "All the others are just... Blah! Women who flaunt themselves have no self-respect." Laxus held his tongue to give a sarcastic remark to Evergreen's comment. "So, the question is, will you be able to make a comeback in boxing?"

"Of course he will, Laxus never failed to bounce back." Bixslow and Laxus' gramps entered the room. They brought some refreshments for Evergreen and Laxus. Bixslow was an intimidating man at first glance, with his crazy midnight blue hair, and his facial expressions. He also had a tattoo on his abnormal long tongue... people often assume him to be a fanatic metal band fan or a member of a dangerous gang, but little did they know that he far from being any of two and was Laxus' chosen body guard.

"Bixslow! Gramps!" Evergreen acknowledged their presence, and put in two sugar and two creams in her coffee.

"I know you don't like drinking caffeine, so I got you a juice box." Bixslow said with a smile, he put the fruity-fruit juice box on the table.

"Thanks..." Laxus responded.

"No but honestly, look at him. He's a mess! I mean... I know Laxus had miraculous recoveries over the past, but I'm doubting on this one..." Evergreen said holding her cup of coffee.

"Nah, I only see some scratches and bruises. Looks like the doctor patched him quite well." Bixslow remarked.

"Don't forget, he's been out cold for four whole days!" Evergreen exclaimed, which caught Laxus' attention.

"What do you mean, four days?! Why didn't you mention the minor detail?"

"Because I was overjoyed to see you awake that it didn't occur to tell you of the days you've been in la-la land." Evergreen sipped her drink which in the process fogged up her glasses.

"What's important now is that he's awake. Once he's recovered, give him some chiropractor appointments, and when he's back in proper training, he'll show us. The Lightning Beast doesn't fall that easy." Bixslow said punching a fist into his palm. Bixslow was right, if given the right services and re-building his muscles Laxus could go back into the ring. He was given the title, The Lightning Beast, and he sure wasn't going to let it go easily. A little broken bones compared to previous hospital scares was nothing, and he still managed to get back into the ring.

"Pardon for the intrusion, good afternoon Mr. Dreyar so glad to see you conscious." Dr. Fernandes entered the room file in hand, he shook hands with everyone in the room with his free hand.

"So, what's the news doc?" Bixslow asked.

"It's not looking so good, Mr. Dreyar." Dr. Fernandes looked at Laxus with a serious expression, "I mean it this time."

"Come on doc, it can't be that bad. He only has a few broken limbs, they can recover." Bixslow commented.

"Those are only physical damages we can see on the outside, and even with those I recommend for Mr. Dreyar to take a break with his boxing career." Dr. Fernandes proceeded in explaining Laxus' current condition, "On the day you've arrived at the hospital, I also did an MRI scan while you were unconscious. Since, you do have more than a few concussion cases I wanted to make sure your brain wasn't permanently damaged. You have as you know had some minor brain contusions, which are some bruising to some brain tissue, you seemed to have little or non impairment from them. However, in this MRI scan result, I'm afraid Mr. Dreyar, you should mark the end of your boxing career... if you persist on continuing I'm afraid another blow to the head will worsen the permanent damage already done." Evergreen's gasp could be audible.

"So what is it?" Gramps spoke up for the first time since entering the room.

"The MRI results indicate Mr. Dreyar has stage one of dementia pugilistica, which is expected from a professional athlete, and especially a boxer. Basically, it's a result from years of continuous traumas to the head, which damage nerve cells in the brain, permanently. Mr. Dreyar, as of today there isn't a cure, and the condition will only worsen if you go back to the arena." Dr. Fernandes let a few moments for the news to digest before asking, "Do you have any questions on the matter?"

"What would be the worst scenario if Laxus continues boxing?" Evergreen asked.

"If he survives, the alternative worst case scenario is him reaching stage four which is equivalent to having Alzheimer's disease." Evergreen had her hand on her mouth, and her eyes watering up. Bixslow had his jaw hanging, and eyes widened. Laxus was looking down with an unreadable facial expression, and gramps without saying a word left the room. "I know this is a lot to take in, so I'll leave now unless you another question." Bixslow, Evergreen, and Laxus didn't speak, "Ok, I'll be back to check on your other wounds, and Mr. Dreyar, please take my piece of advice." Dr. Fernandes then left the room, feeling himself the pang of the dreaded news. He's been assigned to be Mr. Dreyar's doctor before his premier as a professional boxer, before he was known as, the Lightning Beast.

Bixslow was awkwardly shifting from leaning on one leg to the other. Evergreen faced the window, and she took her glasses off mustering the will not to cry, because if anyone was to cry from the news... it should be Laxus, but he was calm about it, he held onto his brave face. She never once saw him cry in her whole life knowing him, but he always came to her rescue whenever she cried... even though he was a bit mean. " _Why do you let little things like that get to you?" "Stop being such a cry baby." "Crying won't solve anything."_ That was Laxus, always there to help along with words like salt to a wound.

* * *

 **Mirajane**

* * *

After tending to another patient, when Mira left the room she saw Mr. Dreyar's grandfather pacing the hallway clearly distraught. She never spoken to the man before, but she saw him several times on the television with Mr. Dreyar. She approached the short and elderly man, "Excuse me, sir, are you all right?" She bent down so she was eye level with him.

"Tell me young one, do you know my grandson?" He said still looking at the ground.

"Yes, I..."

"Of course you do, that was a silly question." He said interrupting Mira.

"Sir..."

"Call me Makarov, or gramps if you prefer." He interrupted again.

"Makarov, I'm Mr. Dreyar's, your grandson's nurse for the day. Is there something you would like to get off your chest?"

"Dr. Fernandes is the only person that address my grandson that way... you do know he's..." Makarov said in an astounded voice, and looked up to see the young woman with a gentle smile on her face looking at him.

"The Lightning Beast, I'm sorry to say that I don't like the sport, so I'm not a fan of his." Mirajane answered still smiling, whether it was her contagious smile or the fact Makarov actually found someone knowing his grandson and who wasn't a fan, he too smiled. "Now there's a face I want to see." Makarov took a deep breath.

"Young one, what is your name?"

"I'm Mirajane."

"Mirajane, thank you for showing kindness. I won't keep you any longer from your work, please take care in looking after Laxus."

"I will." She stood back up, and Makarov was heading back to room 208. She felt sympathy for the man, she could tell Makarov truly cared for his grandson that he felt pain when his grandson does.

* * *

 **Laxus**

* * *

When Gramps entered back to the room, he saw Evergreen at the window, Bixslow now sitting on a chair, and Laxus... still in the same position. He cleared his throat to get their attention, "May I please speak to Laxus privately?" Which jolted Bixslow and Evergreen who were completely unaware of Gramp's return.

"Yeah, of course. Come on Evergreen." Bixslow motioned Evergreen to move, and the two left the room. Gramps moved to the chair and sat beside Laxus.

"Laxus, tell me what are you thinking about?" Gramps asked focusing on his grandson.

"How much longer do I need to be here?"

"You might be here for a while. Anything else?"

"I need to use the washroom." Laxus made movement to get up from the bed, but he couldn't without feeling stabs of pain. Gramps pushed the button for a nurse. In a few minutes, Mirajane the nurse, entered the room, "What do you need?" She asked in a cheery tone.

"He needs to use the washroom." Gramps responded.

"Ok, Dr. Fernandes recommends you not to move in the next few days until you feel ready to move." She was rummaging in a cupboard, "So, here's a bedpan."

"No! I can do it, I can get to the washroom if Bixslow was here to help." Laxus persisted, there was no way he was going to succumb to losing his dignity.

"How do you propose to do that? You are clearly in pain whenever you move in the slightest. Laxus, please." Gramps said in a stern voice.

"I said no!" He flung his left arm in reaction which knocked the bedpan out of Mirajane's hand. He let out a swore word in response to the sharp pain he received from the simple movement.

"Laxus! I'm sorry for his behaviour..."

"No, no, it's fine." Mirajane picked up the bedpan, and placed it on the table, "I'll put it here in case if you need it. I'll be back with some more morphine." She rushed out of the room.

"If you really need to relieve yourself there's no..."

"I'm fine, I didn't ask for help."

"Laxus, you've always been strong even as a child, despite what your father says. I don't want you to hold onto morbid thoughts or defeated emotions by yourself, crying or expressing them isn't showing weakness, but a sign of progression." Gramps said in a softer tone.

"I bet you're happy." Laxus angrily said, "You've been waiting for all these years, hoping that one day I'll stop boxing. You've been telling me to heed the doctors advice and step down from the sport, but I didn't. Now, it looks like a good sign as any to tell me to stop, but frankly I don't want to."

"You're right on one thing, I have been wanting you to stop boxing because I've seen the damaged it had done to you, and it hurts me to see my grandson beat up like that. It's worst than a nightmare seeing you all bloodied up, and being unconscious because it's the real thing in front of my eyes. Frightened that the doctor will pronounce you dead! I would trade your life for mine in a heartbeat. But I'm certainly not happy of the news today, it's an insult to me of you to say such thing." Makarov said clearly hurt, although he understood the mixed emotions Laxus was going through. Boxing, was everything to Laxus, it was like air something he needed.

"See why I don't say anything? Because all it seems to do is hurt you." Laxus said in a defeated tone, "We're not accomplishing anything from this talk. I think it's time for you and the others to get back, it's getting late." Laxus commented as he saw evening sky outside the window.

"Fine, but the others would want to say good bye."

"Tell them I'm asleep." Laxus responded, he didn't feel like seeing anyone.

"Laxus..." Gramps said sadly, "We'll be back tomorrow. Good night."

* * *

 **Mirajane**

* * *

She checked her watch, it was 6:30 pm, the end of her shift. She intentionally left the morphine till the last minute, just so Makarov and Mr. Dreyar had time and privacy for their conversation. Sherry and Sorano were packing up and leaving for home, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mira, don't fall love, love over the hunk in 208." Sherry winked as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"What is up with you and, love, love?" Sorano said in a mocking voice as she buttoned her jacket.

"Because there's nothing else to live for, we all live because of love." Sherry said picking up her handbag and swinging it on her right shoulder.

"If you say that word one more time, I will strangle you with that scarf of yours." Sorano threatened.

"That's a crime! You'll never find love, if you're mean!" Sherry said walking away, "Anyway bye Mira!" Sorano nodded at Mira and followed Sherry. Mira chuckled as she could hear the two girls retorting each other back and forth. Right, one more patient to see before going home. She took the medical tools she needed, and headed for room 208. She wasn't quite sure what to expect, but she was going to be prepared whatever it was. She carefully opened the door, and saw that Laxus had the television on. _"I hear the Lightning Beast does at least a total of an hour and a half of rope jumping a day, doesn't surprise me, just look at his footwork; fluid and well-balanced it's going to take a lot to get this beast off his feet. I hope the White Dragon can keep up. Oh! What a hit from the Lightning Beast... but the White Dragon is still standing!"_ She heard the commentator from the television. She looked at the screen and saw Mr. Dreyar (in better condition than he was now) with yellow boxing gloves, and in his black and yellow boxing outfit that had a big L in the middle of his chest. He was facing his opponent who also was blonde but was smaller built than Mr. Dreyar. The text beside him had his name displayed, Sting Eucliffe. He only wore the boxing shorts which were white and blue and gloves of the same pattern, on his arm he had a tattoo of a white dragon.

 _"He's just so cool! Sometimes I dream of being punched by him, just to feel his awesomeness! How cool!"_ An eccentric and exuberant reporter commented.

 _"Pretty sure you would die... from either of them... but let's not forget the breakthrough of the uprising boxer, White Dragon; he made it through to the final match, and what a recovery that was from the Lightning Beast's straight punch. Folks back home, stay on the channel to see more of the final match."_ They showed the picture of the two challengers, and a slow motion of The Lightning Beast 's straight punch to the White Dragon's right cheek, before cutting to a commercial.

"Isn't it pathetic?" She heard Mr. Dreyar commented as he turned off the television. Mira wasn't sure how to respond to his question, was it rhetorical? She proceeded in injecting the morphine in his IV.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked after discarding the syringe and bottle. She walked over to his left side to wrap the arm pressure band around his arm, and she pushed the button for the air pressure to start.

"No." She put the thermometer in his mouth.

"Well, think about it. When you stop the I don't care attitude, I'll hear you out." Mira made a promise, and she intends on keeping it even if it meant overtime. They both waited in silence for the machine to finish reading Mr. Dreyar's vital sign results. _Be-beep, be-beep_ , she took out the thermometer out of his mouth, pushed the button to release the plastic layer around the thermometer stick and placed it back in the machine. "Well, the readings look good." She took off the arm band. "Now." She went and sat down beside Mr. Dreyar, "Have you thought about it?"

"Isn't your shift over?" She nodded in response, "Then you can go home."

"I could, but I would rather tend to a patient who's hurting than to walkaway."

"So you're pitying me?" He asked in a rather accusing tone.

"Mr. Dreyar, what is boxing to you?"

"What?" The question clearly threw Mr. Dreyar off.

"What is boxing to you?" Mira asked again.

"Boxing..." Mr. Dreyar clearly was thinking on his answer, "Is part of who I am, as a person and as a career, I guess."

"Nursing is the exact same thing to me." Mira smiled, "It's a career I've been studying and training for most of my life, and I am recognized as nurse Strauss. It's part of an identity I've been building and it's a part of me, but I'm also a sister, I love animals, and I like playing the guitar and singing."

"What's your point?"

"The Lightning Beast may now feel like the only identity you know yourself, but there's more to you than just wearing gloves and throwing punches to your opponent until they K.O." Mirajane bluntly pointed out.

"How the hell would you know? You just met me." Mr. Dreyar said with annoyance in his voice.

"You're right I don't know, so tell me something about who Laxus Dreyar is."

"It's not worth it." He gruffed.

"Your a grandson, you're a caring guy, you have man pride issues, and have poor intrapersonal skills." Mira said counting with her fingers, "And you're trying to convince me you're uninteresting as a person." She flashed a smile. "Anyway, I think it's time for me to go. We both need rest, unless you have something to tell me." She said while getting up, and looking at the man. Of course she received a response she was expecting, silence... or rather a glare? "From what I've seen on the shift list, nurse Alors is taking care of you this evening, be prepared he's a fan of yours and probably wet himself seeing your name next to his. Good night Mr. Dreyar, I'll see you tomorrow." Mira said with a mischief tone in her voice indicating he's going to miss her.

"It's Laxus, just call me Laxus."

"Ok, and you can call me Mirajane. Bye, Laxus." Mira went to her station and tidied up her things. Well, this was the end of the first day with Mr... no, she meant Laxus. Although it was rather unrealistic of her thinking that she or anyone had the chance to solve his problems in one day... it probably would take years to adjust to a new lifestyle. Or, if his man pride takes over and he continues the hopeless road of being, the Lightning Beast. Either way, no, matter which path he chose, he's going to need all the support.

* * *

 **x**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey readers! 37Penship here, and yes this is my second fanfic. I wanted to write a fanfic that focused on Laxus and Mirajane, and had different support characters. I'm honestly not sure how good this is, but it's something I was writing whenever I took a writing break from my other fanfic. Anyway, thank you so much if you read till the very end, if you didn't like it that's fine but if you liked it that's great. Let me know what you think of this idea, should I continue? What could I have done to improve? If not, that's fine too :)

-As a friendly warning the update will not be as consistent or regular since I'll be focusing on the other fanfic more.

Cheers!


End file.
